Ninjas and Dinos
by boredlikecrazy
Summary: A chance meeting between the two teams leads to more adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue, I don't work!

Chapter 1:

"I'm just gonna lay out on the beach and enjoy the sun today, guys," Tori announced as she climbed out of the van.

"You're not going to surf with us?" Blake asked as he opened the front passenger door," You're going to miss all the fun!"

Hunter hopped out of the driver's door and ran around to the group. Shane and Dustin had crawled out after Tori and the group was discussing what they were going to do at the beach today. Hunter grabbed his board and yelled, "Come on you guys! Let's surf!" He took off toward the water.

Dustin and Shane glanced at each other and smiled wide grins, and then raced each other for their boards. "Come on Blake!" Dustin yelled, "You don't want Shane to beat you do you?

"Sorry Tor, but I can't let Shane win. The guys would never let up on me!" Blake shouted at Tori as he raced to catch up. Tori just laughed as she watched them go.

A little while later, Tori called the boys in so they could eat their picnic. Dustin, Shane, and Blake started to head in but Hunter yelled back that he wanted one more wave. Once they were back at the blanket Shane nervously asked the others a question, "Do you guys have a really weird feeling? Like something is here or something?"

Blake, Tori, and Dustin looked back and forth at each other. "Ya," they said in unison. "I thought it was just me," Dustin laughed, but then immediately a nervous look came across his face. "You dudes don't think something is going to happen do you?"

"Well, we can never be sure but we should keep on our toes just in case," Shane said to his team. The conversation ended and the group went on as though nothing was wrong.

Blake was putting ketchup on his hotdog while laughing at something Dustin said. Suddenly he got a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Quickly turning his head toward the ocean his eyes widened in fear. "Hunter! Look out!" Blake yelled dropping his sandwich and taking off for the water. The others looked for what Blake had seen. They realized what it was and looked on in horror at the sight before them.

Hunter had caught a beautiful wave and was riding well, but what he did not see was the other surfer headed right toward him on the same wave. The guy had almost the same looks and height as Hunter with a more reddish colored board. He was also riding beautifully, but did not see Hunter.

Tori and Shane cried out as Hunter and the other surfer collided. Dustin took off to try and help Blake. Tori soon got over her shock and took off to get the first aid kit from the van. Shane ran to the shore ready to help once they had the boys in close enough.

Hunter and the other guy looked at each other in shock as they realized too late what was going to happen. With a sickening smack the two collided head on. Hunter hit his board hard on the way down and landed with a splash in the water.

Hunter sank further and further down before he came to his senses. He glanced down below him and saw the other boy sinking below him. He realized the boy wasn't moving and figured he was probably knocked out. Hunter quickly pushed his arm down and pulled the boy up into a rescue hug.

He struggled to the surface where he gasped for air and held tight to the boy. With the dead weight though, he couldn't stop from sinking below again. He held his breath as long as he could, but finally couldn't any longer.

Just as Hunter was thinking 'This is it' he was yanked to the surface again. He realized it was his brother and smiled wanly at him. "Hunter!" his brother kept shouting. "You can let go now, man I gotta hold of him," Hunter turned his head and realized Dustin was trying to get the boy out of his arms. "Sorry…," was all that Hunter could say until his vision finally dimmed out and darkness claimed him.

"Oh geeze!" Blake cried out as Hunter went limp. His brother was twice his size and difficult to hold up on his own. "Let's get these two to shore quick!" Dustin exclaimed.

Shane and two others rushed out to pull the helpless young men in. A thin girl and short guy ran over to Dustin to help with the other boy as Shane rushed to help Blake with Hunter. "Is he alright?" Shane asked anxiously. "I'm not sure. Let's get him settled and check him out first," Blake replied.

Tori already had everything set up in their spot as the group approached. Hunter and the boy were lain down on the same blanket as the group gathered to check them out. "Come on bro, talk to me," Blake begged his brother checking his pulse and breathing. "He seems fine except for a knock on his head, and some bruises. Of course, we won't know all of his injuries until Cam checks him out," Blake sighed.

"Oh my gosh, Ethan! Conner's not breathing!"

Reviews? I really thought I had wrote more than this. Hopefully I can get more done soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, so don't sue me!

Update: Sorry it's taken so long. I've been busy with 4-H, and I'm working on another story. I've sort of gotten into the SPD episodes. Bridge is cute! Okay here is the update.

Chapter 2

"What!" Ethan yelled crawling over to where Kira was checking over Connor. "What do you mean he's not breathing?"

Kira looked up at him with a frightened face. "It's just what I said! He's. Not. Breathing!"

The other rangers looked up from checking their own friend to see the other two in distress. Dustin immediately rushed to their side when he heard what was happening. "Excuse me miss, but I know CPR really well. Let me help you." Tori was too freaked out to perform it herself, so she scooted over as Dustin moved to her spot at Connor's head. Ethan moved over so that he could help.

Dustin moved Connor into the position and began. Everyone held their breath for a few tense moments until Connor finally started coughing up the water he had swallowed. Ethan and Dustin rolled him over onto his left side. Soon he took a shuddering breath and they rolled him back onto his back.

Kira moved over to him and wiped his hair out of his face. "Hey Connor, are you ok?" She asked. Connor opened his eyes to slits and looked up at the girl above him. After realizing who he was looking at, he opened his eyes a little wider and tried to sit up. Ethan and Dustin grabbed hold of him to keep him lying down.

"Connor? Are you alright?" Kira asked again looking at him worriedly. He checked himself over for a second and then replied quietly, "Yea, I think so."

"Well, we're gonna get you checked out anyway. You shouldn't have gone out there in the first place! You hate water! I'll never understand boys," Kira shook her head and laughed. "I'm so glad you are ok. I was worried!"

"Hey man, I'm sorry I dared you to go out there. I knew you didn't want to, but I couldn't help it," Ethan glanced down at his hands as he apologized.

"It's alright man. I shouldn't have given in. It's my own fault for going along with it," Connor rasped out as he put a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Don't worry yourself about it."

The three of them smiled at each other in reassurance. "What happened to the other guy? Is he alright?" Connor asked looking up at his friends.

"We don't know yet," Connor heard an unfamiliar voice say. He turned his head and realized there were three other people near him, and the guy from the surfboard was lying next to him. "He hasn't woke up yet," replied the dark haired boy in blue sitting beside the guy's head.

"Who are you guys?" Connor croaked out. Ethan and Kira turned to the other three with questioning eyes. They realized the people were dressed very similar to them.

"Well I'm Blake," said the boy in blue. "This here is Tori in the light blue, Shane in the red, and Dustin in yellow there is the one that helped you. This big guy here," Blake waved his arm toward his brother, "is my big brother Hunter."

"Now that you guys know who we are, can we know who you are?" Shane asked. He felt really awkward not knowing names yet.

The boy in blue pointed to himself, "I'm Ethan, this girl in yellow here is Kira, and this crazy guy whose life you guys just saved is Connor."

Sorry it's so short this time. Just thought I would get what I have up and then post some more again soon. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm in a hurry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
